Slumber Party
by gluglug
Summary: L/L COMPLETE! SPOILER WARNING This is my vision based on some spoilers I read for ep 3X17.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Slumber Party  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late-Third Season  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Author's Note: SPOILER WARNING This is a little story based on some spoilers I read for ep 3X17 called "A Tale of Poes and Fire." The spoilers sounded very fan-ficky to me and were crying out for me to write my version of events. You can read them on the Forum For Fans spoiler board (Google for the URL). This won't be a long story - definitely under five short chapters.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
It was 10:30 and Luke was getting ready for bed when the phone rang.  
  
"Who could be calling this late?" He muttered. "Everyone knows that 10PM is the cutoff."  
  
Jess was sitting on his bed reading an Edgar Allen Poe anthology, engrossed in the "The Tell Tale Heart."  
  
"Maybe it's your girlfriend, she wants to have phone sex." Jess smirked. "Don't tell her your wearing flannel unless that kind of thing turns her on."  
  
Luke decided not to waste another "shut up" on his nephew and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Luke! Oh thank God you picked up."  
  
"Lorelai? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh we just had a little fire at the Inn." Lorelai said calmly.  
  
"What? Is anyone hurt?" Luke was immediately concerned.  
  
"No, the fire department got here in time. But I'm afraid the top floor of the Inn is heavily damaged. I feel like the Queen of England when Windsor Castle burned, minus the crown jewels and the sensible shoes. Can I call this my annibus horriblus?"  
  
"Lorelai I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I need a place to stay tonight."  
  
"Huh? Did something happen to your house, too?"  
  
"No, but all the guests from the Poe Fest had to be evacuated. I offered my house to some of them and I need a place to sleep. I've been so busy finding spaces for everyone else that I neglected to find a bed for myself. Now, here comes the part when you're supposed to offer your bed to me to reward me for my unselfishness."  
  
Luke was stuck on the "offer your bed to me" line. Did he actually just hear her say that or was he hallucinating?  
  
"Luke, are you there?"  
  
Lorelai's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Yeah, sorry. Does Rory need a place to sleep, too?"  
  
"No, she's staying with Lane. So it's just me, you and Jess."  
  
"Well, since you're the guest, you can have my bed. I'll take the couch."  
  
"Thanks, Luke. You're the best. Does this mean you'll make me breakfast in bed, too?"  
  
"Don't push it. So, when should I expect you?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to head home to get my yummy sushi pajamas and some other stuff, say half an hour?"  
  
"See you then." Luke hung up the phone. He looked over at Jess who was smirking at him.  
  
"So what happened? What was that about the Gilmores needing beds?"  
  
"Apparently there was a fire at the Inn tonight. No one was hurt, but Lorelai had to find accommodations for her guests and offered up her house. She needs a place to sleep tonight. And Rory's not coming, she's at Lane's."  
  
"And you just happened to offer up your bed to Lorelai, huh?"  
  
"Whatever you're insinuating, just stop it, okay? She just needs a place to sleep, and I'm warning you. I want you to be respectful to Lorelai while she's here."  
  
"I'm always respectful towards your lady friends."  
  
"She's not my lady friend, got it?"  
  
"Oh right, that's Nicole. You've been such a stud on the dating scene lately, I'm having a problem keeping them straight. By the way, are you going to tell Nicole about your little slumber party?"  
  
"My conversations with Nicole are none of your business."  
  
Jess shook his head. "Whatever, Luke." Jess swung his legs over the bed and put on his sneakers.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go over to Lane's and check on Rory, I'll be back by 11:30. I'll give you some time alone with Lorelai. But keep your hands to yourself, young man."  
  
Jess shut the door behind him, leaving Luke shaking his head. He headed to his linen closet to grab a pillow and blanket for the couch. It was going to be an interesting night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Slumber Party, Chapter Two  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late-Third Season  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Author's Note: SPOILER WARNING! This is a little story based on some spoilers I read for ep 3X17 called "A Tale of Poes and Fire." The spoilers sounded very fan-ficky to me and were crying out for me to write my version of events. You can read them on the Forum For Fans spoiler board (Google for the URL). This won't be a long story - definitely under five short chapters.  
  
============================================================================  
  
About a half-an hour later, Luke heard a knock on his door. He opened it and there was Lorelai, looking tired and stressed out. She was already dressed in her pajamas, with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, with no make-up and eyeglasses. She was carrying an overnight bag.  
  
Luke nodded at her as he ushered her into his apartment. "Hey. All ready for bed, I see."  
  
"Yeah, forgive the 'before the makeover' look, but I thought it might be easier for me to take off my face at home, since I'm not sure what state your bathroom is in. I hope I'm not scaring you."  
  
Even without her hair and makeup done, Luke still thought she was beautiful. "Well, I've seen you look worse, but can I use you to scare Jess?"  
  
Lorelai took off her jacket and looked around. "Speaking of, where is the king of the snide remark?"  
  
"He went to see Rory at Lane's, he'll be back soon. I guess he wanted to make sure she's okay."  
  
"How sweet of him, and I'm not being sarcastic." She sighed. "Rory's fine, at least she wasn't at the Inn when it happened."  
  
Luke sat down on the couch and Lorelai followed. "So how are you doing, can I get you anything?"  
  
"I would ask for coffee but A) the diner's closed and B) I'm so wired from what happened that I'll never get to sleep if consume anything with caffeine."  
  
"I have some herbal tea if you want." Luke offered.  
  
"Thanks, but I'll take a rain check. I think I just want to get into bed and go to sleep."  
  
Luke looked concerned. "Are you sure you don't want to stay up for a while and talk? If you're as wired as you say, you'll never get to sleep."  
  
"Maybe I should take something. Do you have any Excedrin PM?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. How did you know?"  
  
"Oh, Rachel mentioned it once."  
  
"Yeah, she bought a bottle a couple of years ago. I hardly touch the stuff; let me make sure the expiration date hasn't passed."  
  
Luke went into the bathroom to retrieve the bottle. "I found it. You're in luck, it expires in June 2004. Let me get you a glass of water."  
  
Luke handed the bottle and the glass to Lorelai and she took a pill and swallowed. "Thanks, I really think this will help; I've been running on adrenaline all night. I can't believe the Inn was on fire, it's all so surreal. I've worked there since 1985, and not once did we have a fire. I was so upset, I wanted to call Mia."  
  
Luke nodded. "Did you reach her?"  
  
"No, I got her machine, and I didn't want to leave a message. It's like when a relative dies or something, you don't want to leave it like that. I'll try her tomorrow. I have so much to do, call the insurance company, figure out the damage, and then make plans to renovate." Lorelai shook her head. "Such a headache."  
  
"Do you have any idea what caused it?"  
  
"I have a sneaking suspicion some idiot was smoking in bed." Lorelai yawned. "Wow, speaking of beds, I think I should get into one."  
  
Lorelai stood and headed towards Luke's bed, noticing that it had grown since the last time she had seen it.  
  
"Wow, when did you get a new bed?"  
  
"A couple of months ago."  
  
"Hmm, around the time you started seeing your lawyer lady?" Lorelai teased.  
  
Luke blushed. "That's coincidental. I'd been planning to get a new one ever since I expanded. Don't you remember haranguing me about having a single bed?"  
  
"So you got it because of me, huh?" Lorelai took off her glasses and put them on the nightstand. She pulled back the covers, got into the bed and spread out. "Oh wow, this is great, much better than my own bed."  
  
Luke nodded. "Yeah, it's one of those air chamber beds. No innersprings, it's great for my back."  
  
"Too bad you're gonna sleep on the couch. That'll probably wreck your back and send you to the chiropractor. Luke, there's plenty of room here for the both of us. I don't bite, you know."  
  
For a second, Luke seriously considered her offer. But he decided he didn't want to tempt fate by sleeping next to Lorelai. He would take the couch, back pain and all.  
  
"It's okay, I'll take the couch. I bet you're the kind of person who rolls around and hogs the covers. I don't need that kind of grief."  
  
Lorelai pouted. "Fine. But if you throw your back out tomorrow morning, don't come crying to me."  
  
"I'll live. Hey, will you be warm enough? Do you need another blanket or pillow?"  
  
"Wow, such service. Do you want to be a concierge at the Inn? You could have Michel's job."  
  
"No thanks. I have a diner to run, and I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not much of a people person."  
  
Lorelai yawned again. "Lukey, I'm feeling sleepy. That stuff works fast. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
A minute later, Lorelai was asleep. Luke got off the couch and turned off the nightstand lamp. He stood there in the half-darkness watching Lorelai Gilmore asleep in his bed. He had never seen her so still before, she was always so animated, constantly moving around. To see her sleep was a rare occurrence. He thought he would probably never witness it again, so he allowed the indulgence.  
  
A moment or two later, he heard Jess footsteps coming upstairs so he tucked the comforter around Lorelai and headed towards the couch.  
  
Jess opened the door. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." Luke whispered. "Lorelai's asleep, so please be quiet."  
  
"What did you think I was gonna do? Blast my Distillers CD?" Jess whispered back.  
  
"Very funny. Now I'm gonna change and get ready for bed." Luke grabbed a t-shirt and some sweatpants and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Jess took off his sneakers and changed into his pjs. He looked over at Lorelai sleeping in his uncle's bed. It was ironic to him that she was the first woman to sleep in Luke's bed. Nicole had yet to sleep over, to his knowledge. If any hanky panky was going on, it was happening at her place. Not that he should care about Luke's personal life. But it was hard not to notice what was going on in an apartment with no privacy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Slumber Party, Chapter Three  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late-Third Season  
  
Rating: PG -13  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Author's Note: SPOILER WARNING! This is a little story based on some spoilers I read for ep 3X17 called "A Tale of Poes and Fire." The spoilers sounded very fan-ficky to me and were crying out for me to write my version of events.  
  
Please read my author's note on the this story's review board for the spoiler URL.  
  
============================================================================  
  
A few hours later, Luke woke with a dull pain in his lower back. He silently cursed and looked around and remembered why he was sleeping on the couch. Jess was snoring away and Lorelai was sleeping soundly in his bed.  
  
He got up; hoping that a few stretches would ease his discomfort. He soon discovered that the only way his pain would go away would be to sleep in a comfortable bed and/or take an Excedrin P.M. He went to the bathroom and reluctantly swallowed the pill with a glass of water. When he returned to the main room he noticed it was 3AM, in three hours he would have to get up and open the diner, maybe he shouldn't have taken the pill?  
  
"I have to get to her, please!"  
  
Luke was startled by Lorelai's panicked voice; she was tossing and turning on the bed.  
  
"No, Rory!" Her voice grew louder. Luke walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He decided to wake her before her cries woke Jess and gently shook her by the shoulders.  
  
"Lorelai, wake up. You're having a bad dream."  
  
Lorelai sat up with a start. "Rory!" She opened her eyes, confused by her surroundings. She felt Luke's hands on her shoulders and remembered where she was. Immediately she felt safe and put her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, Luke!" She cried, trying to calm her breathing. Luke awkwardly returned the embrace and immediately went into comfort mode.  
  
"It's okay, you just had a bad dream. Were you dreaming about the fire?"  
  
Lorelai nodded against his shoulder. "How did you know?"  
  
"I just figured."  
  
"You're smart like that." She sighed. "I dreamt that Rory was trapped in the Inn and I couldn't get to her. She was screaming for someone to help her, it was awful."  
  
Luke stroked her back. "It's okay. You should try to go back to sleep."  
  
Lorelai pulled away and shook her head. "I can't sleep Luke, I'm afraid if I close my eyes I'll just have the dream again."  
  
"Well just remember that Rory's safe, she's at Mrs. Kim's. You're safe, too. Just think happy thoughts."  
  
Lorelai chuckled. "Happy thoughts? Those are two words I never thought I'd hear coming from you."  
  
Luke smiled. "Well, when I was a kid and was sick or had a nightmare, my mom used to come into my room and sit with me until I fell asleep. She told me to think of happy thoughts and it always worked."  
  
"What a nice memory. When I was sick or scared, my mother would send in the nanny. Any wonder why I left home at seventeen?" She paused. "Luke, would you mind sitting with me until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Okay." It didn't take much thought for him to answer; the Excedrin was starting to kick in so Luke took his place on the other side of the bed. He tried to sit up on top of the covers but before long he was fast asleep.  
  
Lorelai looked over at him when she heard his light snoring. She smiled at him and whispered, "So, in spite of all your protests, I guess you're gonna sleep here after all."  
  
Lorelai got out of bed and grabbed the blanket Luke had left on the couch and tucked it around him. She then got back into bed and turned on her side and found herself watching Luke sleep. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness as she watched his stomach rise and fall. Before long, she was asleep, too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
The next morning, Jess woke up early, it was still dark out. He had been getting up so early lately for his job at Wal-Mart that his body clock automatically woke him at 5:30 AM. Today he didn't have to be there until nine, so he figured he should open the diner.  
  
He got out of bed to wake Luke, to tell him that he was going to open the diner. He went over to the couch and noticed that it was empty. He then looked towards the bed and noticed two figures snuggled together in the center. Jess shook his head at the sight. He would've bet his paycheck that sometime during the night Luke and Lorelai would wind up in bed together, even if they were just sleeping. When were the two of them going to get out of denial about their relationship?  
  
Jess decided not to disturb them and went to take a shower. After getting dressed, the daylight brightened the room and he got a better look at them. They were both turned towards each other and Lorelai's arm was draped across Luke's waist. This was a Kodak moment - too bad Jess didn't have a camera handy. Before going downstairs, he grabbed a pen and scribbled a note.  
  
"Luke -  
  
I went to open the diner and decided to let you and Lorelai "sleep in." (nudge, wink)  
  
Jess"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ A/N: I don't think in the actual ep that L/L share a bed, but this is MY story. Yeah, and the nightmare thing is so cliche, but I figured it fit because the fire must've been traumatic for Lorelai. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Slumber Party, Chapter Four  
  
Author: Gluglug  
  
Spoiler Warning/Timing: Late-Third Season  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all characters are property of The Dubba Dubba Dubba WB, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Amy Sherman- Palladino. They don't belong to me, just borrowing.  
  
Author's Note: SPOILER WARNING! This is a little story based on some spoilers I read for ep 3X17 called "A Tale of Poes and Fire." The spoilers sounded very fan-ficky to me and were crying out for me to write my version of events. You can read them on the Forum For Fans spoiler board (Google for the URL). This won't be a long story - definitely under five short chapters.  
  
  
  
About an hour later, Luke woke with a start. He looked over at the clock and groaned when he saw it was 7:15 - he should've opened the diner over an hour ago. He wished he hadn't taken that pill last night, although his back did feel much better.  
  
Luke remembered that he wasn't alone and turned over and saw Lorelai's wavy dark hair sprawled all over the pillow; she was now facing away from him. Her ponytail holder must've fallen off during the night. Before the temptation to touch her hair took over, he decided to get out of bed.  
  
Luke got out of bed and stretched. He noticed that Jess had already gone and walked to the kitchen table and saw the handwritten note. He crumbled it up in his hands; relieved that Jess had opened the diner and thankful that Lorelai hadn't seen the note. As he showered, Luke prepared himself for the inevitable teasing from Jess about the sleepover.  
  
Luke got dressed and went downstairs to the diner. It was pretty empty save for a few customers.  
  
"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Jess smirked.  
  
"Good Morning to you, too. Jess, be a good boy and continue to watch the diner until 8:30."  
  
"No problem, Luke. That was my plan, to leave you alone with your girlfriend."  
  
Luke ignored Jess' remark and poured some hot coffee into a thermos. He figured Lorelai would be begging for coffee when she woke, so he wanted to be prepared. The smell of breakfast cooking in the diner reminded Luke that he himself was hungry so he grabbed some ingredients from the kitchen and went upstairs intending to make himself and Lorelai some breakfast.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, the smell of eggs, pancakes and bacon woke Lorelai.  
  
"Mmmmnnn..." She sighed and turned over onto her back. "Is this heaven or am I still dreaming?"  
  
Luke was wondering the same thing. "Good Morning." He was sitting at the table eating a spinach omelet.  
  
Lorelai sat up and put on her glasses. "Luke, are you making me breakfast in bed?"  
  
"No. I made you breakfast but I don't want you getting crumbs everywhere. If you want to eat, you'll have to join me at the table."  
  
Lorelai pouted. "But I wanted breakfast in bed."  
  
"That pout isn't working. And besides, if you don't get up, you won't be able to drink the coffee I brought upstairs especially for you." Luke said smugly.  
  
Lorelai jumped out of bed. "You said the magic word, coffee! Where is it?"  
  
"Hold on junkie, I'll get it." Luke got up from the table, opened the thermos, poured a steaming cup and placed it in front of her. "What else do you want? I made pancakes and bacon. I could whip up some eggs, too."  
  
"Wow, all this for me? Is this some sort of conspiracy to fatten me up?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure what you'd be up for so I made all of your favorites."  
  
"Oh, I'll have the pancakes and a side of bacon."  
  
Luke put the food on the plate and handed it to her. Lorelai took a bite. "This is great, tastes better than the diner."  
  
"It probably tastes better because I'm not charging you." Luke smirked.  
  
"And how is that different from the diner?" Lorelai swallowed a bit of bacon. "You know, I'm having deja vu."  
  
"What do you mean?" Luke asked.  
  
"I had a dream once where you made me a home-cooked breakfast complete with pancakes, bacon and eggs. But in my dream, you tried to switch my coffee with decaf."  
  
"That sound like something I'd do. But why on earth would I risk the wrath of Lorelai?"  
  
"Because I was pregnant."  
  
Luke nearly choked on his omelet. "What?" He coughed.  
  
Lorelai nodded, amused by his reaction. Why was she telling him this? "Yup, with twins no less."  
  
"Um, do I dare ask who the father of these dream twins would be?"  
  
Lorelai didn't count on Luke being so curious. He usually let her babble on as if what she was saying was normal, no questions asked.  
  
"Well, I can't be 100% sure, since I didn't have a dream paternity test, but all the evidence points to you." She stared at her plate.  
  
This was getting interesting. "What evidence?" Luke shot back.  
  
Lorelai could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. It was only a dream, right? "Um, you talked to my stomach. And you also kissed me, three times."  
  
Now it was Luke's turn to blush; he was trying to visualize the dream. He had fantasized about kissing Lorelai a few times, but talking to her pregnant belly? That was a new one.  
  
"I guess that kind of behavior would indicate paternal interest." He nodded. "Um, how far along were you?"  
  
"Not far, I wasn't showing yet."  
  
"And when did you have this dream?" Luke asked.  
  
"Um, several months ago, end of summer I think." She paused. "When you and I were still not really talking after the whole 'Go to Hell' incident."  
  
Luke shuddered at the memory. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that."  
  
Lorelai shook her head. "I haven't. You know, it was really horrible not being able to talk to you that whole summer. With Rory gone, I was bored out of my mind and I was so upset over the Chris and Sherry thing."  
  
Luke nodded. "So I guess you dreamt you were pregnant because you were upset over the baby?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I really wanted to be in Sherry's place, at least at the time."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Not so much, Chris and I are so over. I realized that when I went to the hospital when Sherry had Georgia." She sighed. "Besides, I need my beauty sleep and babies are lots of work."  
  
Luke was feeling bold. "So I have one more question. Why do you think you dreamt about me instead of Chris?"  
  
"That's a good question." She paused and thought for a moment. "I think it's because I missed you, missed our friendship. That's why I came into the diner that night."  
  
Luke remembered that night vividly. "Mimi."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Yeah, I wonder what happened to her."  
  
Luke smiled. "I know what happened. She moved to another town, met a great guy who owns a diner, they got married and are expecting twins any day now."  
  
"Lucky Mimi, she finally got the whole package she's always wanted. I envy her."  
  
Luke looked across the table at Lorelai, who had a wistful expression on her face. "You'll still get it, you know."  
  
She held his gaze for a long moment. "I know."  
  
Then the inevitable awkward silence followed and the spell was broken when Lorelai sipped her coffee. She looked at the clock, it was 8:30.  
  
"Oh, Luke. I should probably shower and get myself out of your hair. You probably have to get back to the diner, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Jess has school, so I should go down and relieve him. There are extra towels in the linen closet if you need." He stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai's voice stopped him and he turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for everything - last night. I won't forget it."  
  
"You're welcome." He smiled at her and went downstairs. Luke was certain that he wasn't going to forget what happened either.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Sorry for no kisses, but I don't think that this scenario will lead to declarations of love, yet. The seeds are being planted, folks.... 


End file.
